When Two Lonely Hearts Meet
by silentlight
Summary: Short Series Fanfiction[complete]. Tomoyo falls into a depression when Sakura and Syaoran gets married. Eriol comforts her, and becomes her friend. (to be somethin more in my sequel)
1. Chapter 1 Trust

When Two Lonely Hearts Meet  
  
Chapter 1: Trust  
  
By Silentlight  
  
It was Sakura's wedding with Syaoran. They were eighteen, young and totally in love. And Tomoyo should be happy. She had urged the couple together, helped them to overcome their shyness and fear of denial. Now, they were to be united together forever, without her, and she should be happy. But why wasn't she?  
  
Eriol hid in the safety of the trees, staring at the love of his life, yet not daring to approach her. As Clow, he had given of himself to his parents, magic, Keroberos, Yue and the Clow Cards. As Eriol, he have given of himself to help Sakura to transform the Clow Cards into her Sakura Cards, created Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. His first love, Kaho Mizuki who had refused him, said that he was too young, yet too mature. He could not deny the truth in that. He was centuries younger than she was, yet was too mature, too solemn, because of Clow Reed's memories. It was totally unlike Kaho. To heck with the one who said unlike poles attract, and like poles repel. Kaho had gotten married to a cheerful Japanese man, just like her. Eriol had wept over his loss, and had finally moved on, onto another love death trap. This time, he dared not tainted her innocence with his centuries old memories and experience. Compared to Tomoyo, he felt like dirt. Literally.  
  
Tomoyo felt the tears come. They were a sign of her weakness, a side of her that she showed no one, only herself. She buried her face into her hands, and her tears trickled past the cage her fingers made, onto the cold hard soil, absorbed greedily. She made not move to stop her weakness, for she thought herself alone. Her tears flowed like rain when the clouds opened, for her love of Sakura, her loss, for her sorry self. She would never have what Sakura had. No one would love her like the way she did Sakura. No one understood her. But it did not occur to her, that no one understood her, because she refused to let anyone understand her. People knew her mask, not her.  
  
Eriol watched Tomoyo sob, his heart constricting at his inability to help her. He started slightly, when he felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder. He had been too absorbed within himself to notice any comings and goings around him. He spun around, only to see the Card Mistress's sad emerald eyes. Her sad smile seemed out of place, he mused. "Go," said Sakura, "She needs you now."  
  
"But." Eriol wanted to protest, protest that he was unclean, not fit to touch such a beautiful soul. But he could not say such things to the Card Mistress. She would not be able to understand, being still the young adult she was.  
  
"I understand more than you think, Eriol," replied Sakura, smiling at his startled look. "I know how Tomoyo feels about me, but I feel guilty about not able to return her love." Shaking her head at his widening eyes, she continued, "I'm not as naïve as all of you think I am. I know how you feel towards her, but you're afraid, because of your own reasons or hers, I have no idea. But I do know that you two would be best together. Trust me," she winked, and Eriol understood her meaning. Her blossoming powers had grown to include visions of the future, especially of people she cared. She pushed him slightly in the direction where Tomoyo sat. Eriol sighed, and then inched closer slowly, forgetting about the card Mistress behind him. Sighing, Sakura turned to bury her face into her husband's comforting embrace, sobbing out her sorrow, and pain, that she hid from all, but her husband.  
  
"Don't worry about them. Tomoyo will be fine. Hirigazawa is the best medicine she could have," soothed Syaoran, even as he smoothed her long silky head, an act he had come to love. A muffled sob sounded, then two, and a silent storm broke out full-scale upon Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo stiffened slightly, and hastily wiped away her tears when someone settled beside her. "You don't have to hide from me, Tomoyo," said the dark haired, dark-eyed Eriol gently.  
  
"I'm not hiding," replied Tomoyo, but even her voice sounding hoarse to her.  
  
"I know, and so am I." Tomoyo lifted her head to glance in confusion at Eriol, but found herself lost in the dark deep eyes of the magician. 'Eyes are the windows to one's soul,' someone had once said that, and Tomoyo understood the meaning. Eriol's eyes mirrored the hurt, pain, and sorrow that she knew her eyes held.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Her curiosity got the better of her, but Eriol did not hesitate to answer.  
  
"Me." The answer shocked her. "What about you?"  
  
Tomoyo did not know. She had never asked herself such a question before. What was she hiding? She questioned herself, but no clear answer surfaced itself. She saw the pain she had always kept to herself, prevented others from seeing. Perhaps that was it. "My weaknesses," replied Tomoyo, "I don't want other people's pity."  
  
"Everyone has weaknesses, Tomoyo. Even me, or Sakura," Tomoyo glanced up sharply at that, "no one is perfect."  
  
"Sakura is," replied Tomoyo softly, tears gathering once again at the edge of her eyes. Eriol heard her. Titling up her chin with his finger, he stared soulfully in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"As you are, Tomoyo dear, in my eyes," he whispered. Brushing his lips not against her lips (hah!) but her forehead, a fatherly action he could not resist.  
  
"But. what about . Mizuki." started Tomoyo. Eriol stopped her babbling with a finger on her lips.  
  
"She has found another, as I have. I would not force you into this, Tomoyo, but I would ask of you to give me at least a chance," Tomoyo stiffened," not as a lover, but as a friend." Surprised, Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, and saw the sincerity that was undeniable. Unable to swallow any more of the tears, Tomoyo flung herself into Eriol's embrace, and wept her heart out. He was heartened by this start of a friendship build on trust in loneliness. Smoothing her long hair, he comforted her silently. In the cover of the trees, the newly weds left the two lonely hearts to fill the void in each other's hearts.  
  
There! A few minutes here and there, behold, my masterpiece! Well, read and review. The next chapter is up, and so will the last one. I hereby promise that this story will not last longer than three chapters. R&R, please? 


	2. Chapter 2 Developments

When Two Lonely Hearts Meet  
  
Chapter 2: Developments  
  
By Silentlight  
  
Eriol shifted slightly, and leaned against the cherry blossoms tree at the roundabout. He glanced worriedly at his watch for the umpteenth time that morning. "It isn't like Tomoyo to be late, especially not on the first day of the semester. Frowning, he fingered his sun key, breathed in deeply, and held back his worry.  
  
Tomoyo tossed restlessly in her huge bed. Her hair was spread out about her like a halo. Her brows drawn tight, she moaned, and then turned on her side. Besides her, an anxious maid called her name frantically, but Tomoyo did not hear her, for she was trapped in a nightmare.  
  
" Sakura. I like you." murmured the Tomoyo in the dream. Sakura stared, understood and turned pale. Then came anger, and despair followed.  
  
"How could you, Tomoyo? You were my best friend. How could you do this to me? How could you?" Sakura stepped closer, and closer. Tomoyo felt something wet in her hands, and glanced, but then turned away in horror. Her hands were covered in blood. Screams came, and Tomoyo jerked her head up, to the mutilated figures of Sakura and Syaoran. Blood flowed from the inhuman figures, and Tomoyo saw their blood in her hands. She, Tomoyo Daidouji, had killed her best friend and her best friend's lover. "You destroyed our lives, Tomoyo," came the bodiless voices from their mutilated corpses. "How could you? How could you?"  
  
Tomoyo wanted to stop their accusations, to say that she was innocent. But her hands were covered with their blood. Evidence was clear. She tried to block the voices by covering her ears, but they only grew in volume, accusing, blaming. "No!" cried Tomoyo, her voice sounding over their incantation.  
  
And opened her eyes to the deep darkness of Eriol's concerned-filled eyes. All at once, Tomoyo flung herself from the bed into the warm compassion of Eriol's embrace. Tears flowed uncontrollably. Eriol closed his eyes, and hugged Tomoyo tightly, tying to pass on some of his courage. Behind them, Sonomi and the maid retreated quietly, leaving the couple to their privacy. Sonomi was worried. It was the first time, after Sakura's and Syaoran's departure for Hong Kong that Tomoyo had broken down. Sonomi had known that Tomoyo was suppressing her misery, but she did not interfere, hoping that her daughter would be able to overcome it alone. But it seemed that she was wrong. Sighing, Sonomi shook her head forlornly, and wondered about the dark-haired boy. He seemed genuinely concerned about Tomoyo. Then a thought occurred to her. "But. isn't Tomoyo gay?"  
  
Eriol looked down at the bundle in his arms that was Tomoyo, and at once felt that similar rush of love and compassion flood him. Smiling sadly, he kissed her hair lightly, and felt her stir. Drowsy amethyst eyes looked up into dark blue eyes in slight confusion, and recognition came. She flushed, and tried to pull away. "I'm sorry," Tomoyo started, but stopped when Eriol placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.  
  
"No apology need, Tomoyo. How do you feel?" asked Eriol, his gaze never leaving her.  
  
"I'm fine now. It's just a bad dream," replied Tomoyo, flushing at his concentration at her, but could not help but shudder when memories of the nightmare came rushing back.  
  
"Sometimes dreams mirror our deepest fears." At her startled look, Eriol explained," My dreams were often what I feared. Sakura failing to pass Yue's test even after the second chance, my failing to help Sakura change the Clow cards," he paused, wondering if he should continue. At Tomoyo's questioning yet encouraging look, he braved on. "And I fear that I would lose you, Tomoyo."  
  
I fear that I would lose you, Tomoyo. The words rang in her mind. Her brows narrowed in confusion, and her eyes conveyed the silent question, 'What do you mean?'  
  
Sighing a little at her naivety and innocence, Eriol leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. Letting out the breath he never knew he held, he smiled softly when he heard Tomoyo gasped. "My feelings to you remain true, my dearest Tomoyo."  
  
All at once, Tomoyo was reminded of the nightmare that had just passed. Confusion reigned over astonishment. "Sakura. Syaoran." Looking down at her pale clean hands, Tomoyo could almost envision the blood again. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Syaoran. I didn't mean to." Tears trickled upon the nearly dried tear tracks and down onto her hands.  
  
Eriol blinked in surprise at the sudden change of emotions in Tomoyo. Clasping her tightly wrung hands into his chest, he gazed deeply into the wells of hurt in her eyes. "Tell me, Tomoyo," was the only encouragement she needed to pour out her nightmare, her fears of losing Sakura even as a friend, and fear of betrayal to Sakura, and of her insecurities.  
  
Unable to resist, Eriol gathered Tomoyo into his embrace once again, giving comfort silently, understanding her pain fully, yet unable to help her ease it. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he held her close, until her sobs quieted down, her shaking eased, and her breathing slowed to that of sleep. Gradually, gently, unwilling to part from her, Eriol placed her down onto her bed, and tucked her in. Kissing her lightly on the cheek again, he retreated from the room quietly.  
  
To cheerlin, I purposely made Eriol kiss Tomoyo only on the forehead, to show the development between them.  
  
Hmm . it's rather short. A bit busy, trying to cope with the so heavy mountain load of work that the teachers insist are good for us. Well, remember to read and review, and do that too for my other stories. 


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontations

When Two Lonely Hearts Meet  
  
Chapter 3(and last): Confrontations  
  
By SilentLight  
  
Tomoyo stirred, and frowned when she felt the cool air sweep over her, tickling her into awareness. She tried to snuggle back into the warm nest her body had made in the mattress, but her blanket had left her sometime while she was sleeping, leaving her exposed to the cool air. Sighing, she opened her eyes to darkness. Startled, she turned to her bedside clock, which illuminated the time. It was exactly midnight. If she concentrated, Tomoyo could hear the twelve dongs of the antique clock in the living room. Her stomach rumbled, and Tomoyo ruefully remembered that she had had no food that day.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. Thinking that her maid had shown up with food, Tomoyo bided "enter." But it was not the slim figure of her maid, Julia but was that of Eriol's/ he carried in a tray of supper, and laid it on the lap of the surprised Tomoyo. "You must be hungry."  
  
"Yes. But why are you still awake at this ungodly hour?" questioned Tomoyo. Eriol merely smiled, and gestured for her to eat. After she had settled her stomach, she laid the tray on her bedside table. Eriol did not move to take it away. He just sat there, looking at Tomoyo, waiting, as if, for her to speak.  
  
Tomoyo squirmed under Eriol's gaze. She was reminded of the times she had noticed him staring at her. The times where he had comforted her. The fact that he was always there when she needed him most. That particular thought brought Tomoyo's mind to a halt. She needed him? But. even as Tomoyo struggled with her confusing emotions, Eriol sat by her bedside, waiting, watching. Yearning.  
  
'I've always loved Sakura. It was, as if, I was born to love her. But this love. it's different from what I feel for Eriol. I love Sakura, and I love Eriol. But which is true love, and which is not?'  
  
As if reading her mind, Eriol spoke up. "Compare it with what you feel for Julia."  
  
Julia. The girl whom Tomoyo had felt pity for and brought home. The girl whom Tomoyo had seen dressed in tattered rags, and was shivering in the snowy night. Tomoyo had taken her home, given a roof over her head, and Julia had insisted on serving Tomoyo, who had reluctantly complied.  
  
The truth came abruptly, blinding Tomoyo, as would a light in the darkest night. 'What I feel, for Sakura, is like what a mother would for her child. and Eriol." looking at Eriol, Tomoyo felt the tears well up again. "I'm sorry." and the tears fell, like rain from the sky. "No need for apologies, Tomoyo," replied Eriol, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you," and brushed his lips past her. But Tomoyo pressed against him, the years of passion that had been buried under the guise of compassion. And Eriol responded in kind, and all was well.  
  
The next morning, Julia cautiously opened the door to her mistress' bedroom, not wanting wake her. But the sight before her shocked, or rather, surprised her. Smiling, she closed the door silently on the couple, fully clothed, entwined together, even as they, in their dreams, flew off to their secret paradise.  
  
To cheerlin, Eriol finally kissed Tomoyo on the lips.  
  
There! Last chapter and ending. Read and review, and if any is unsatisfied with the ending (I am), please tell me. I will find time to write up a better one. Again, please read and review my original stories too. 


End file.
